


Save The Life Of My Child

by Nympholouis (hollytabatha)



Series: The Bookends Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Simon and Garfunkel's Bookends, Drabble, M/M, also, and looking at the lyrics too, but go with it, but if anything like that might trigger you please don't read it!, but it isnt!!!!!, it may appear that an attempted suicide is happening, its worth listening to the song, the song is weird, this one is.. weird, to understand the inspiration!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollytabatha/pseuds/Nympholouis
Summary: Harry has reached the end of his tether, and decides to leave."Oh, my Grace, I got no hiding place."- Save The Life Of My Child, Bookends, Simon & Garfunkel





	Save The Life Of My Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the Bookends drabble series!!!
> 
> Here is the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvppYlo1Nqs&list=OLAK5uy_lDsVgTWEdCIGjIJQcctjy1iw-IlLKHR1Y , give it a listen so you can get where the inspo comes from. 
> 
> Here is the tumblr post for the series, please feel free to share! : https://nympholouis.tumblr.com/post/187094049777/the-bookends-drabbles-a-collection-of-drabbles

Harry’s legs swing back and forth, his fingers curled on the edge of the concrete pillar that holds the bridge up, his heart in his throat and his gut somewhere deep in the sloshing water below. 

It began 12 hours prior, the simmering buzz in his veins that was more  _ flight  _ than fight. He just became so sick of it all, the looks and rumbles in the pot-bellied, wrinkled eyes of his neighbours. 

Only 5 people saw him that day, when he ran down the steps of his house, bare feet slapping on the cool pavement as he bolted across the street to the moving vans. 

Louis was leaving, his best friend was leaving in an ugly little white van with an even uglier pinch to his brow and Harry couldn’t have it,  _ wouldn’t  _ have it.

He didn’t think when his lips pressed to Louis’, and he didn’t hear the shocked gasps of their mothers, and he didn’t feel the thud of Louis’ father’s books piled up in their box as they hit the ground. 

All he could feel was Louis’ lips curl into a smile against his own. 

“Come find me,” Louis had whispered, before his arms were tugged away.

But those 5 people soon became the whole town. 

They all knew, they all heard the whispers and shared the whispers about him over the rims of their teacups, the liquid sloshing as their hands shook with poorly contained glee, or disgust. 

Nothing would’ve stopped Louis’ family leaving, certainly not  _ now,  _ when he and Harry were like  _ that. _

So now Harry doesn’t know who he hates more; the people that gaze up at him in horror and faux concern, or the little bit inside him that put him in this position in the first place. 

What he does know though, is that he has to leave.

_ “Someone save him! Someone save the life of my child!” _

Harry peers down at them all, lined up on the bridge in a clump of wringing hands and crossed arms. 

It was his mother that screamed, Officer MacDougal patting her shoulder and shaking his head like it was nothing, like  _ Harry  _ was nothing. 

He can practically hear his rumbling voice, no doubt muttering ‘ _ The force can’t do a decent job ‘cause the kids got no respect for the law today.. Blah blah blah’. _

_ “He must be high on something!”  _ His neighbour with the perm shouts, shaking her head. 

Beside her, her husband is reviving old Mr Johnson, who has fainted at the sight of Harry balanced precariously on the structure of the bridge. 

_ “Oh, what’s becoming of the children?” _

Harry rolls his eyes. 

Darkness soon fills the sky above like an old friend, and truly, Harry never wanted it to drag out this long, and he certainly didn’t want an audience either.

The crowd of neighbours soon becomes a crowd of press, which then becomes the buzz of a distant helicopter. 

Everyone down there looks at him so knowingly, like they can see inside his head and what he’s done; what he’s going to do. But there is one secret these beady eyes don’t know about Harry. Something he only shared in confidence with Louis, as his palms moistened with sweat and his stomach twisted, their shoes leaving patches in the wheat field they stood in, the same darkness cloaking them above. 

As the spotlight of the helicopter eventually lands on Harry, blinding him and drenching him in light, he steps off the ledge. 

That one secret, was that Harry could fly. 

And so he flew away. 


End file.
